cobalt against ultramarine
by pyr0technic
Summary: Foolery was always looked down upon by Franziska von Karma, but the foolishness that revolved around feelings...those were always the worst kind.


"What are those flowers doing in your hand, Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

Like all of the nice things Phoenix decided to do, this was decidedly one of the worst. After Franziska had been shot, he and Miles had taken to visiting the silver haired prosecutor, and he was definitely starting to regret his decision.

"...Nothing in _particular_," Phoenix answered. _Nice one! Now she'll never know!_

Disbelieving looks from Miles and Franziska proved that they were nowhere near buying it.

"They're for...you? I mean, you suffered a serious injury and all, so um...I thought I would...okay, I know - " Phoenix was cut off when the woman in front of him swiftly snatched the tulips from his grasp and set them in the conveniently placed vase in her bedside table. Although she was just recovering from surgery, she sure had sharp reflexes.

There was an awkward silence.

"You're welcome...?" Phoenix tried.

"Foolish fool," she muttered under her breath. She looked as if she would go on, but Miles interrupted. "Well, if that will be all, I really need to get back to my office. I've got several things to organize and type up. I'll see you later, Wright, Franziska."

Once Miles left, Franziska spoke. "I don't know why you're here. I'd actually prefer if you'd not stick around, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix sighed. Again with the full name calling. It was awkward, and he suddenly found himself blurting, "You can just call me Phoenix."

He mentally kicked himself as soon as he said it, but was surprisingly met with an amused chuckle instead of a whip gracing his body. "That is much too unprofessional for the likes of me, I'm afraid."

"I doubt what you consider professional is even normal. Even after knowing Edgeworth for so long you call him by his full name," Phoenix mentioned, highlighting the vague contradiction, as he always did.

This seemed to irk her, and the slight smirk was replaced with a frown. "That is none of your concern, Phoenix Wright. Are we done here? I think visitor hours are coming to a close."

Phoenix only chuckled, amused by the prosecutor's open hostility. He was only all to familiar with it, having to deal with Miles before they had rekindled their friendship, after all. "Don't act like you aren't secretly glad to see me, at least."

"Secretly glad? You wish," Franziska scoffed, although she undeniably grew uncomfortable and lashed out with her whip.

"That's not what a certain Miles Edgeworth told me," Phoenix said with a grin, enjoying the sweet feeling of cornering someone. It was pure bliss.

"What? What did he say?" Phoenix could note the silver-haired woman fidgeting nervously with her whip, and he found himself highly enjoying it.

"He said that ever since you flew back, you had just been _dying _to see me."

Phoenix waited one second, two seconds, three seconds for the all familiar pain of the lashing whip, but was only met with a wide blue eyes, and an unmistakable genuine look of embarrassment.

"And by _that _he obviously meant my anticipation to defeating you in court. Please, don't get such foolishly foolish ideas, Phoenix Wright. They make you seem more foolish than you already are." With a sneer, she quickly recovered to her usual demeaning attitude, instigating a pout from Phoenix. He had quite enjoyed the momentary lapse in her perfect mask.

"Alright then, I'll leave you be. See you later...Franziska." Phoenix quickly left the room after the last word, silently thanking his smart move as he heard the whip in her hand hit only the air. Obviously, calling her by her first name was not the way to go to get on her good side.

Franziska could not march after him in frustration, she could not whip him to her heart's desire, but she could only watch the back of the old cheap blue suit of his as he walked out of the hospital, not sparing a single glance behind to look at her.

She felt mildly disappointed.

Reprimanding herself once again in anger, she vowed that she would get her revenge on Phoenix, and not only for her father, but...

mostly for the foolishly foolish feelings the defense attorney caused her to have.


End file.
